Insurgent: Tobias's POV
by fourbias
Summary: There's a war going on. Secrets, loyalties, death, and unrest litter the broken factions. Tobias and Tris must use their Divergence, their strength, and their love to defeat their enemies. But who knows the cost? Tobias's POV of Insurgent


**Hey, everybody! It's fourbias. _Insurgent_ was released on May 1, and I've read it twice. IT'S FABULOUS. Have you read it? Did you love it? I KNOW I DID. And oh my God, Tobias is so complex in _Insurgent_. I just HAD to try to write his POV. Sorry for errors or anything that's OOC. I'm just doing it for fun, and if you like it, that's just like bonus points! I update as a write the chapter, so sorry if my updates are very sporadic.**

**Anyway, ENJOY! xoxo.**

* * *

Chapter One.

Tris is asleep, her head on my shoulder. I focus on her soft breaths instead of the burning holes that my father-_Marcus_, I mean-is creating with his heavy stare. I refuse to look at him, or even acknowledge that he's my father. I cut off my ties when I chose Dauntless, a choice that I've regretted several times. But times like this, it's easy to remember why I did it.

Time passes, and soon, I recognize the part of the city where the fence-and a little farther, Amity headquarters-should be. "We're jumping soon," I announce.

I shake Tris's shoulder slightly. She wakes up, making a soft, strangled noise. I wonder if she had a nightmare. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. "Tris," I say softly. "Come on. We have to jump." I take her left hand and pull her to her feet. With her hand in mine, we go to the doorway.

Pete jumps, then Marcus, followed by Caleb. The wind roars loudly, Tris's hair whipping around crazily. We leap together from the train into the darkness. I land roughly on my feet, as does Tris. I'm not sure if the others are as lucky.

I hear Tris ask, "Okay?" I look at her to see that she is looking at Caleb.

Caleb nods.

I take in our surroundings. We're near the fence. It's locked, but I soon recognize the metal box containing the keypad.

Marcus says, "There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here. Where are they?"

I resist the urge to cringe at the sound of his voice. I also resist the urge to just ignore him completely. "They were probably under the simulation," I answer, keeping my voice void of emotion, "and are now... Who knows where, doing who knows what."

I wonder what the Dauntless that were under the simulation are doing now as I walk to the metal box. I open it and enter an eight digit code, saying, "Let's hope the Erudite didn't think to change this combination." I hear a familiar click and smile.

"How did you know that?" Caleb asks, emotion apparent in his voice. Of course the former Erudite would want to know.

But he is Tris's brother. And he is with us now. So I answer, "I worked in the Dauntless control room, monitoring the security system. We only change the codes twice a year." I wonder if the last sentence gave away too much, but then decide that it's not going to help anyone anymore.

"How lucky," Caleb says.

I turn to look at him. What an idiotic thing to say. If only he knew. "Luck has nothing to do with it. I only worked there because I wanted to make sure I could get out."

I look at our group. Peter's arm is bleeding, thanks to Tris. Marcus has his hand on Peter's shoulder. Caleb is crying. And Tris is also analyzing our group. Then she straightens up and moves to the front, taking the lead. I stay by her side as we walk together, the strongest in our group.

I know we've reached the Amity headquarters when we see light. As we move closer, I can discern the building. We go through an orchard. Classic Amity. It's gorgeous, really. The trees' branches weave beautifully into each other, creating a tunnel almost. The branches carry dark fruit, and the strong smell of apples and mud assault my nose.

Marcus declares, "I know where to go."

Of course he does, that self-important bastard. He claims to know so many things, and refuses to share his knowledge with others. He likes feeling important. He likes it and thrives on it. It's selfish.

We pass the first building, instead going to the second one on the left. The sound of laughter drifts from an open window to us. I wish I had something to laugh about right now.

When Marcus opens the door, I notice the lack of security. It's Amity, after all, but it's idiotic of them to have no locks or guards. I suppose there's a thin line between peace and stupidity, and Amity is on the border.

Marcus halts in front of a room. I peer inside and see Johanna Reyes. Although Amity has no official leader, Johanna is as close as it gets. She has a long scar down her face, but it doesn't take away from her beauty. I think it adds to her.

Johanna sees Marcus and exlaims, "Oh, thank God." She opens her arms when she goes to him, and pats his shoulders. Amity members are usually very considerate of others, such as remembering that the Abnegation are unfamiliar with physical contact. She continues, "The other members of your party got here a few hours ago, but they weren't sure if you had made it." The Abnegation, Johanna means. _His_ party. I almost scoff.

And then, it seems, Johanna finally notices everyone else. She looks at me, then Caleb, then Tris, and then at Peter.

Johanna's eyes widen at the blood on Peter. I suppose she's not used to such things, being Amity. "Oh my," Johanna mumbles. She says louder, "I'll send for a doctor. I can grant you all permission to stay the night, but tomorrow, our community must decide together. And"-she looks at Tris and me warily-"they will not likely be enthusiastic about a Dauntless presence in our compound. I of course ask you to turn over any weapons you might have."

Tris looks confused. Maybe she's wondering why we have to turn over any weapons when we're with Marcus. Or maybe she's wondering how Johanna knows we're Dauntless. I smile a little bit at the thought. Even though she's in Abnegation clothing, she carries herself like a Dauntless member.

I walk closer to Tris and hand over my gun to an Amity member. I see Tris start to do the same, so I subtly take her hand and move it away from her gun. Hopefully, no one notices and just thinks I wanted to hold her hand. Which is partially the case, to be honest.

Johanna extends her hand to Tris and greets, "My name is Johanna Reyes." Tris awkwardly shakes Johanna's hand. Then Johanna extends a hand to me and I shake it firmly. Shaking hands is a Dauntless thing. Like I said, the Amity were considerate.

Marcus begins, "This is T-"

I interrupt coldly, "My name is Four. This is Tris, Caleb, and Peter." I gesture to them respectively.

Johanna smiles lopsidedly at us and says, "Welcome to the Amity compound. Let us take care of you."

I grow fond of the Amity. They're all kind and helpful. And the gardens outside are beautiful. Amity nurses and doctors treat everyone. One nurse gives me a salve for quick healing. I use it in small measures. It's very effective. When I go inside the cafeteria, I see not only Amity members, but Abnegation and a few other faction members as well. I don't recognize any of the Abengation members, but they all recognize Marcus, greeting him with small smiles and shiny eyes. I'm disgusted.

Tris walks over to me and clutches my arm. I take a long look at her. She's a different girl than she was during initiation. And I'm a different boy. She looks tired, like all the energy is drained from her. She needs to sleep, I think.

I whisper that to an Amity member and she comes back with a steaming cup. She hands it to Tris and instructs, "Drink this. It will help you sleep as it helped some of the others sleep. No dreams."

No dreams. That means Tris won't have nightmares, for which I am grateful. Tris sips carefully in the beginning, but ultimately chugs the sleep medication down. The Amity member leads Tris out of the cafeteria. Probably to her bedroom.

I suddenly want to sleep as well. But I don't. Instead, I explore the Amity compound scrupulously, learning every room. Because, after all, we won't stay here long. And you never what to expect.

The war is already beginning.

* * *

**Eh? How was it? Good, bad, butter-knife-in-eye-worthy? Leave a review! :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Much love,**

**fourbias**


End file.
